


The Morning After The Night Before

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [83]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe is glad he can't remember, but Kylo can.





	

“Just what did we do last night?” Poe asks, trying to unglue his eyes, and fighting the overwhelming search of his stomach contents for the toilet basin. One leg isn’t moving, and there’s something in the small of his back that _hurts_ , but he doesn’t know if he can move.  


The something in the small of his back is apparently Kylo’s elbow. It wriggles, and Poe yelps in pain.

“I think… alcohol?”  


“Yeah. I got that,” Poe replies, and the elbow moving means he collapses _onto_ his back, which is even _worse_ for his stomach, and leaves him stranded and whining.  


“Then… dancing?” Kylo slurs. “Think… poles… involved.”  


“There are no poles on base.”  


“Not… _dancing_ poles.”  


“Ohmystars, did… tell me we didn’t dance on the observation posts?”  


“I’m not going to lie,” Kylo replies. “I _am_ going to be sick.”  


He vanishes for a moment, moving faster than Poe could imagine possible. Poe tries not to listen to the noises, but is grateful when Kylo returns with an empty bucket that he places beside him.

Kylo - green and wobbling - sits on the couch.

“So. Pole dancing.”

“Yes,” Kylo answers. “And I think you were pretending to be my mother, and my uncle, at one point.”  


“…what.”  


“You were being the Jedi-Princess-General-Diplomat, and trying to rescue me. Though I don’t know who I was supposed to be.”  


Poe groans, clapping hands to his face. “No.”

“Yes.”  


“Why did you let me get so drunk? I’m not twenty any more.”  


“I could hardly stop you. I also think there was a point with R2 units, and jousting.”  


“WHAT?” He says it too loudly, and it hurts his head, and Poe cries at himself.  


“I wish I could un-remember.”  


“You mean forget?” Poe corrects.  


“Yeah. Then I wouldn’t have to see you toilet-papering the _Falcon_.”  


“SHIT.”  


“We’re going to have to never leave the house again,” Kylo wails.   


“I’m seconding that motion.” And never, ever drinking again.  



End file.
